The present Invention relates to a vehicle seat movable back and forth on a slide rail, the seat comprising the attachment points for a safety belt comprising a lap belt portion and a shoulder belt portion so that the attachment points of the lap belt are positioned on both sides of the seat and the retractor roll of the safety belt is attached to the frame of a horizontal seat part, the shoulder belt of the safety belt extending from the retractor roll and along a backrest upwards and continuing via a guide at the upper end of the backrest to the front of the backrest.
Safety belts attached directly to the vehicle seat are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,673, incorporated herein by reference. The shoulder belt emerges from a retractor roll attached to the upper section of the backrest frame. Further, German Offenlegungsschrift 3613830 shows a vehicle seat where the retractor roll is placed in the frame of the horizontal seat portion, for example on the upper slide rail which is part of the structure of the horizontal seat portion. This allows to transmit forces acting on the shoulder belt to the rigid seat portion frame structure rather than to the backrest.
Reference is also made to another U.S. Patent application with the title "Safety belt system for a vehicle seat", filed by the Applicant simultaneously with the present application and also incorporated herein by reference.
The roll wherefrom the shoulder belt emerges should be secured to the seat to afford maximum stability in case of collisions or other sudden stops where considerable tensile forces act on the roll. The structure of the seat is often such that the roll can not be placed on the upper slide rail as in German OS 3613830. Further, these slide rails are often of an insufficiently durable construction.